


helpless

by Barricadesatfleetstreet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, MY SONS, Translated into russian and chinese, Youtuber AU, just a sweet lil fic, sorta - Freeform, theres like one line of angst in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricadesatfleetstreet/pseuds/Barricadesatfleetstreet
Summary: The 'they are small Youtubers who just happened to find eachother online' au absolutely no one asked for.Now translated into chinese and russian! (Link in the notes)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I might post a sequel of my other LeoJi fic, but then I came up with this idea and well... (kudos to anyone who understands the Hamilton reference in the title).
> 
> Aaaaaah my work got translated and I'm so excited about it!  
> Russian: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4949548 (by dreafi on tumblr)  
> Chinese: http://mayflysieben.lofter.com/post/1d03a2a9_d18452d (by celestinemay on tumblr)  
> A big thank you to you two for translating! ^.^

when Leo saw the entries list of Skate America, he couldn’t help looking up all of them on Youtube. He knew it was a bad idea because it would probably make him more stressed out, but he couldn’t help it either. He especially felt the need to look up some of the more unfamiliar names, who are probably the kids making their senior debuts.

However, what he definitely didn’t expect to find that one of them was a smaller Youtuber who made vlog-type videos and maybe a challenge or tag video here and there. Just to check out his competition, he decided to click on the most recent video (which seemed to be a tag video) and watched it.

Only ten minutes into the video he realized he didn’t even _understand_ wat the guy was saying. His name was Guang Hong Ji, he had gathered, and he spoke mainly Chinese in his videos. And he was extremely cute as well, Leo might add.

There was something that made Leo feel like he had to watch more of the guys videos, even if he didn’t understand them. He didn’t know why, he just had to. So when he scrolled down to see a he has a video with Phichit Chulanont, a skater from Thailand and a friend of Leo’s, he decided he should watch that one. As far as Leo knew Phichit didn’t speak Chinese, so maybe this one was in English.

And yes, “Hello you guys! Today’s video will be a little different and will probably be fully in English. I know my English isn’t the best so I’m sorry but I’ve also provided some subtitles so I hope this isn’t too inconvenient” the cute guy sad while smiling and as cute as Phichit is, Leo’s heart basically melted when he heard the other guy talk. The only way he could describe Guang Hong is as ‘the human version of the :3 emoji’.

“This is Phichit everyone,” the video went on with him explaining Phichit was the one that had told him to pick up Youtube and that Phichit greatly motivated him to skate better. Guang Hong also said that he had just won a Junior Grand Prix and that he had two more days before going back to China so that he and Phichit were going to make a little vlog. After this intro the vlog quickly began and he was just so _cute_ in this whole video, Leo could barely take it. Guang Hong was just so optimistic about everything and like a literal human sunshine that could make any day better.

It’s safe to say that Leo’s brain wasn’t fully working when he commented on the video. If asked later about it, he’d say it was all Guang Hong’s fault for being so damn cute.

 **LeoDeLaIglesia  
** You two are so cute, I just wanna wrap you up in blankets and make you fresh baked cookies. (especially you though, sorry Phichit)

__________________________________________________________________ 

When Guang Hong woke up, the first thing he did was going through his new comments on Youtube. He always did this and he always tried to reply to everyone. He really did appreciate every single viewer he had and loved to talk with his viewers.

Now one comment in particular really made him blush really hard. “ **LeoDeLaIglesia:** You two are so cute, I just wanna wrap you up in blankets and make you fresh baked cookies. (especially you though, sorry Phichit)” He needed to take  a minute or ~~ten~~ so to stop blushing. What do you even reply to that? Sure he had gotten comment about his cuteness before, but still. And this comment was in English, how did he even get an English viewer? Almost all of his videos were in Chinese! He decided to check the guy’s account out before he replied to the comment.

Most of the videos were of this Mexican-American guy playing the guitar and singing. And man, he was so good at both of them, Guang Hong couldn’t bring himself to stop watching and listening to him.

After three hours (and a near panic attack that he had forgotten to go to school, only realizing after a few seconds that it was Sunday), Guang Hong was still watching the guy. It was only after scrolling through hundreds of his covers he found a video a bit different than the others. Now he realized again why the name sounded so familiar. The video was of Leo skating in Cup of China last year. Of course it was one of the guys who also would be there during his senior debut in Skate America, that was just his luck. But then Guang hong realized the comment he had made on the video. What did he even mean by that? He was blushing even more furiously now, knowing this cute guy just called him cute.

After a long time of thinking (and blushing), he decided to reply in a way that was very unlike him, but if this guy could call him cute, surely that meant something. After that he quickly subscribed to him, closed his laptop before he could change his mind and delete the comment and got ready to go to his practice.

 **GuangHongJi  
** I could say the same about you

 ______________________________________________________________________________

Okay so maybe Leo freaked a little bit when he had saw Guang Hong had replied to his comment. Okay and maybe ‘a bit’ is an understatement, but still. Impulsively, he decided to do something very stupid.

He looked the guy up on twitter and started following him. After reading his English tweets (which made up about 10% of all his tweets) he decided to send him a DM.

 **@LeoDeLaIglesia  
** Hi, I’m sorry but I think your Youtube channel is pretty neat

Leo could have basically hit himself after he had hit the send button. Literally, why would he even say that? He was surprised at how quickly the guy responded.

 **@GuangHongJi  
** Oh, you speak Chinese then? ^.^

Aah yes, here it comes. The moment he had to admit he watched hours’ worth of videos in a language he didn’t even understand just because the main guy was so cute. Great.

 **@LeoDeLaIglesia  
** Well, no, not really… I really liked the one with Phichit though. And you looked really happy in the other ones, so I might have been watching them too, just because… I’m sorry if I’m being creepy, I really didn’t intend to be

Nice going, Leo.

 **@GuangHongJi  
** oh okay, I really like working with Phicihit, we’re good friends. If I’m being honest, I also watched most of your videos, I think you’re a great singer and musician!

 ________________________________________________________________________________________

Again, Guang Hong didn’t know how it had happened but somehow it was 5 hours later than when he had started talking with Leo. They had talked about so much, about music, about skating, about competitions and Youtube. Guang Hong said he didn’t want to do more videos in English because he thinks his English is bad and Leo had replied that his English is really good (and cute, which made him blush again), but that he understood why he might not be confident enough to post videos in a language that is not his mother tongue.

But the fact remained that it was suddenly really late and he was getting more tired with each minute.

 **@GuangHongji  
** I’m sorry, it’s really late here and I think I should wrap it up before I fall asleep on my keyboard…

 **@LeoDeLaIglesia  
** Omg yes I’m sorry, I totally forgot about time zones, It’s just about noon here! Sweet dreams, Guang Hong!

And if Guang Hong fell asleep with a smile on his face, well, so be it.

 

The next few days were pretty hectic and time zones didn’t make it much easier. Finding a time where they were both awake and not at school or at the ice rink was basically impossible. But still they managed it. Leo and Guang Hong had been talking every day for a week straight now and Leo really felt like they were connected  in a way. They just had this click…

It was only after he had chatted with Phichit, who had asked how it was going, that he realized he had fallen for the small guy.

Their conversation had gone something like this: “Leo! How are you?” “I’m great!” “I saw you reacted to Guang Hong’s video with me. I take full offence. I’m cute!” “yes you are, but have you seen him? He’s literally too cute for words!” “Is that so?” “yes! And he’s so smart and funny too!” “I didn’t realize you knew him that well?” “I didn’t, but we’ve been talking lately and he’s just so great he-… oh… OH…” “Leo?” “Oh my God…” “Leo? Are you okay?” “I’m sorry Phichit, I have to go…”

So now there was this problem. He knew he should just keep it for himself, after all, he didn’t even know whether Guang Hong even liked boys. And even if, they had met online. A week ago. And he is 19 and Guang Hong only 17. It was then and there Leo decided he was going to keep his crush for himself and he was going to try to get over it.

 

 _________________________________________________________________________________

 **@GuangHongJi  
** Hey, do you maybe wanna Skype sometime? It’s just, that might be easier than typing the whole time :3

**@LeoDeLaIglesia  
** Sure, if you would want that I’m up for it

Guang Hong’s heart was racing. Okay so maybe he had a tiny crush on his new friend, just maybe. And he didn’t know how skyping would make it any better, but he just wanted to talk face to face with him once, sort off.

In the end, they Skyped for about  three hours. They made jokes and Guang Hong had taught Leo a bit of Mandarin, after the boy has asked. “Maybe I’ll need it when I go to Cup of China” he had argued.

After a week, Guang Hong did something very impulsively, and something he might was going to regret in the future. He took a deep breath and pressed the upload button.

 

**New video from Guang Hong Ji: ‘coming out (yep I’m gay)’**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Leo didn’t really expect Guang Hong to post a video of him coming out. In fact he didn’t expect it whatsoever, but seeing the smaller guy cry in front of the camera, arguing he’s still the same person and that he really hoped no one hates him for being this g-way, it just broke Leo’s heart. He opened a sky call immediately

“I’m sorry” Guang Hong said right away, looking more scared and vulnerable than ever. If he had been brave, Leo decided he should be too.

“hey, hey, don’t be sorry okay? I don’t hate you because of this! Do you want to know a secret?” he waited till the other guy, still extremely sad looking, nodded his head slightly. “I’m bi.”

His eyes lit up right away. “you are?”

“yes”, he smiled. It was weird to say it out loud for once. Most people sort of knew, but he never really explicitly told anyone except for a few of his friends. But seeing that Guang Hong became less scared and sad just as he said it was all worth it.

__________________________________________________________________________________

For once, Guang Hong felt like things were going great.

 

The next week was the last week before skate America, which meant both guys had even less time to talk to each other but Leo  knew that he was going to see Guang Hong in real life within a week and this made him both scared and really happy at the same time.

“hey, do you want me to pick you up from the airport?” Leo casually asked two days before the event. He knew the other boy was flying alone (because flights this far are pretty expensive and his parents had to work) and seeing as Skate America was held pretty close to his city, the airport couldn’t be that far.

“Would you really do that for me? You don’t need to, you know, I can order a taxi, you don’t need to go to that trouble…”

“No, I’d gladly pick you up, if you would want that of course.” Leo smiled

 

 

Guang Hong’s heart was racing, he knew exactly what he was going to do when he saw Leo for the first time. Just a few more steps before he walked into  crowed of people. He saw multiple people hugging and kissing, but then he finally saw him. And everything seemed to stop for a second.

“LEO!” he then exclaimed excitedly, running towards the larger boy and hugging him. After what seemed like an eternity of hugging, he just couldn’t help himself. “Can I kiss you” he whispered. If it wasn’t for the sudden feeling of the other boy’s lips against his, he would never believe he actually said that out loud. He didn’t know how he suddenly became s brave over the past month, posting coming out videos, asking people to kiss him,... but maybe that was just the effect Leo had on him.

After a few seconds they stopped kissing and Leo hugged him again. “I think his answered your question?” he smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! Please come and scream with me about this ship on my tumblr ( kisskissfallonice.tumblr.com )


End file.
